megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P3D= |-| P4A= |-| PQ= |-| PQ2= |aka = The Lethal Elevator Attendant (P4A) Eliza-Death (PQ) Eli-P (P3DMN) |kana = エリザベス |romaji = Erizabesu |first appearance = Persona 3 |affiliation = Velvet Room |weapon = Tome and Tarot Cards |arcana = The World (P3), Death, The Fool (P4A) |persona = Surt, Jack Frost, Thor, Cu Chulainn, Metatron, Alice, Nebiros, Masakado, Pixie (P3), Thanatos (P4A) |theme = "Aria of the Soul" (T.Komine Remix) |japaneseva = |englishva = |Part = All }} Elizabeth is a character from the Persona series. She is the younger sister of Margaret, and older sister of Theodore and Lavenza. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Non-playable Character, Velvet Room Assistant, Ultimate Boss **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3 Portable: Velvet Blue'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' **''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' / Volume 2 **''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Souen no Kesshou-'' *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Playable Character *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character, Protagonist, Ultimate Boss (''Elizabeth Story Route) *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character, Navigator, Ultimate Boss **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' **''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Non-playable Character, Optional Boss, DLC Navigator **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supporting Character *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Non-playable Character, DLC Navigator Design Elizabeth has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Elizabeth also is said to be very beautiful, as Labrys describes Elizabeth's appearance as "perfect" when she first encounters her. She carries the Persona Compendium with her. In ''Persona Q: Shadows of Labyrinth, while in charge of the infirmary, she adopts a pink and white version of her normal outfit with an old fashioned nurse's cap. Personality Elizabeth is cheery, inquisitive, friendly, silly, humorous, easily excited and fun-loving. She serves Igor and takes responsibility of her duty in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth's tendencies to act on impulse and to not take dangerous things and situations seriously often results in either baffling or even enraging (often the enemy) those involved in the crisis with her surprisingly cool demeanor. Her final request with the protagonist of Persona 3 reveals that she fell in love with him, but she stopped pushing their relationship further for fear that she might forget her duties as a Velvet Room assistant. Despite that, her love for the protagonist shows once again when she resigns from her position as an attendant and pursues the protagonist, who had become the Great Seal, in order to save and free him. Profile ''Persona 3'' Elizabeth is the assistant of Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance when the protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the protagonist. While Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Elizabeth handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track of his fused personas and re-summon them. Elizabeth also provides various side-quests for the protagonist, ranging from bounties to getting various daily-life objects for her. As the protagonist completes the side quests, Elizabeth may reward players with rare items and special items needed to fuse several specific personas. She also requests tasks that involve Tartarus and retrieving special equipment from there. Not only that, Elizabeth also requests items from the real world that could only be retrieved on specific days. If players choose to start the second cycle, Elizabeth will offer an extra side-quest of challenging her at the top of the bonus dungeon. Upon reaching the final level, Elizabeth reveals her frustration of being unable to find out her true meaning to life, and hopes that someone stronger than her would be capable of giving her that answer. In the events of the protagonist's battle with her, Elizabeth reveals herself to be a Persona User just like the protagonist, also capable of switching between multiple Personas mid-battle. As indicated above, Elizabeth is capable of entering the Dark Hour due to being a Persona user herself, and unlike most characters in the game, she summons Personas without using an Evoker like SEES or experiencing pain like Takaya. ''FES'' Elizabeth takes a larger role in the updated release of Persona 3 FES. The protagonist can date Elizabeth, however, she is not a Social Link. Throughout their dates, the protagonist teaches her the cultures of the world. In return, Elizabeth grants the protagonist various key items to summon several specific Personas. As the protagonist dates her, Elizabeth becomes interested in the protagonist, moreover towards the culture of the outside world. Should the protagonist complete her final 'dating' request, Elizabeth will reveal that she has fallen in love with the protagonist. She stops the relationship there, however, to stop herself from forgetting her duties in the Velvet Room. ''Portable'' As the male protagonist, she is forced to be Igor's assistant as it is impossible for the male protagonist to choose Theo. She can still appear as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room in the female protagonist path if the appropriate choice is made. Aside from her usual requests, she will also tell the protagonist when there is a person who is stranded inside Tartarus within a set range of floors. ''The Answer'' Elizabeth retains her role in the playable epilogue of Persona 3. After Aigis inherits the protagonist's Wild Card ability and the access to the Velvet Room, she comes to know Igor and Elizabeth. Since The Answer prohibits Aigis access to the Persona Compendium, Elizabeth would only greet Aigis whenever she visits the Velvet Room. However, throughout the events of The Answer, Elizabeth tries to cheer Aigis up from her grief regarding the protagonist's death. Upon learning the nature of the Abyss of Time, Elizabeth remarks that Aigis has finally found her answer, and that her Journey is about to end. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4 it is revealed that Elizabeth has an older sister, who is revealed to be Margaret, the assistant of Igor in Persona 4. Through the protagonist's conversation with Margaret, Margaret states that she is disturbed by Elizabeth's abrupt decision to leave the Velvet Room, who had left during the time gap between The Answer and Persona 4, and hopes to bring her back. However, Margaret, who also begins to question her existence, believes that she should discover her true self as well, and gives the protagonist an invitation, challenging him to a fight. Should the protagonist accept Margaret's challenge and defeat her, Elizabeth's motive of leaving the Velvet Room would later be revealed to be attempting to free the soul of the protagonist of Persona 3 from the seal of Nyx. Additionally, it seems that Elizabeth and Margaret have fought against each other as Margaret says, "How marvelous... Even Elizabeth never backed me this far into a corner." In Persona 4 Golden however, her description is more vague compared to the original. Margaret does not mention information about Elizabeth being her sister, but still calls out her name when Magaret's HP is down to a certain degree. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Elizabeth appears in Persona 4 Arena, with Thanatos as her Persona. While continuing on her "journey," she somehow makes her way to the Midnight Channel. After enlightening Labrys that she is under the control of her shadow, reuniting with Aigis and meeting up with Yu Narukami and the other Persona users, she gains the Fool Arcana, signifying the start of a new journey for her, especially after seeing the power of the bonds between the members of the Investigation Team and recalling that of SEES as well. She is deeply involved with both Yu and Aigis' stories, where she tests their abilities with the Wild Card before she strengthens their waning resolves, and lets them proceed to the Announcement Room. In return, both serve as key characters in hers, where they help her understand the true nature of the Wild Card, hoping that something that may help her in her journey may be found in both the mechanical girl and the young man. She is also the sole boss in Labrys' story. Elizabeth's story mode starts with her destroying Erebus with Thanatos, though she laments that it will eventually reform after a year. She then senses multiple Persona users gathering in the Midnight Channel, which catches her attention. She thinks that if she investigates this unusual phenomenon, she may be able to find a way to permanently destroy Erebus, allowing her to free the soul of the [[Protagonist (Persona 3)|protagonist of Persona 3]] from the Great Seal. She then finds herself in the middle of a strange tournament, where, much to her disappointment, she is not considered to be part of due to her sudden appearance. During the events of the game, she is at first more interested in finding General Teddie to formally join the tournament rather than put a stop to it. She encounters Labrys early in her journey, and taking pity on her, she subconsciously reminds her of the incongruity of her humanity, so that she may be able to figure out the truth of her identity on her own. However, Labrys had also reminded her of the very last guest she had hosted during her stay in the Velvet Room, who was also another mechanical maiden, who she had also sensed to be present in the fake school as well, much to her glee and excitement. Elizabeth decides to pay her guest a visit, with the hope of finding something crucial to her journey within her. She encounters Teddie along the way, who tells her about his "Sensei," who had somehow reminded her of the guest she is currently pursuing. Although Elizabeth realizes that even if "Sensei" and her last guest are unlikely to be the same person, she thinks that they may be linked to each other somehow. Elizabeth then decides to find this "Sensei," her curiosity in him piqued as well. She eventually catches up with her old guest, who is revealed to be none other than Aigis, angrily confronting General Teddie on the monitor. Not long after her brief reunion with Aigis, Elizabeth manages to find Teddie's "Sensei," Yu Narukami, defending Labrys from her Shadow. However, she then detects a distinct presence in him that is exactly like that of Aigis; Elizabeth realizes that Yu is also a wielder of the Wild Card, and is the next person after Aigis to be welcomed into the Velvet Room and avail of its services, making him the mechanical girl's successor, confirming her suspicions and furthering her excitement. However, Elizabeth also learns that unlike Aigis, Yu had received assistance from Margaret, her older sister, as she had left Velvet Room not long after Aigis finished her contract with the Velvet Room and before Yu signed his. She challenges the two protagonists during her encounters with them in hopes of finding her answer, telling them to fight her as if they intend to kill her. Despite having grown significantly and formidably stronger since their past ordeals, both Aigis and Yu ultimately fail to defeat Elizabeth. Although impressed with their skills, she realizes that their prowess in combat was not actually what she was looking for, and laments that she may actually never find her answer. Yu, however, is determined to show her the true power of the Wild Card. After the rest of the Investigation Team arrives to support him after seeing him injured, an immense power emanating from the group begins to overpower Elizabeth, causing her to back away and lose her balance. However, Aigis, who was watching from afar the entire time, finally decides to intervene at this point. Aigis catches the falling Elizabeth as she subdues and dispels the power to defend her. After she successfully dissipates the force, Aigis then kindly explains to a baffled Elizabeth that it is actually the power of the Investigation Team's bonds, a power she herself is very familiar with, and it did not only belong to Yu, but rather to the team as a whole. After remembering how Aigis and the protagonist of Persona 3 had also performed incredible feats through their bonds and recalling a past conversation with Margaret, she finally realizes that the true nature of the Wild Card is a power that relies not only on its wielder's strength, but rather on the bonds that they had forged with others. Elizabeth concludes that she should not only study Yu or Aigis alone, but also the people they have formed bonds with. She briefly thanks both guests of the Velvet Room for their help and cheerfully bids everyone farewell before departing the Midnight Channel to continue on with her journey, leaving an angry yet confused Investigation Team behind. Aigis then calms the Investigation Team down and tells everyone that their leader is merely exhausted and is in no danger. The group realizes that Elizabeth is unlikely to be the culprit of the case, and they let her be. In the collective unconsciousness, as Elizabeth contemplates on what she has learned from the two heroes, she realizes that alone, she will never be able to achieve the miracle she is seeking, but if she somehow forges her very own bonds, then they may be able to shed some light on her search. Elizabeth also learns that if she wishes to achieve something so immense, she will have to be just as resolved as Aigis, Yu and her old guest had been. Upon these revelations, she finally gains her own resolve, enabling her to gain her very own Fool Arcana, signifying the start of her own journey, hoping that one day, she will be able to encounter her two predecessors once again sometime in her journey. It is revealed in Aigis' story mode that Elizabeth's relationship with her is the same as that of Yu and Margaret. Elizabeth is highly protective of Aigis and is concerned for her well-being, even though she will also not show it to her at first. Like Margaret, Elizabeth will also go out of her way just to ensure that her guest will not be led astray from the right path. She also employs the same methods that Margaret used with Yu whenever Aigis is also on the verge of giving in to the illusions and deceptions the enemy has faced her. However, a key difference between their relationships is how they interact during ordinary circumstances; unlike Margaret, who treats Yu professionally and politely but with an air of authority, Elizabeth is silly, bubbly and quite casual towards Aigis, treating her as an old friend rather than a guest of the Velvet Room. Play Style Elizabeth is a rather unique character. She controls the battlefield with quicker but less powerful versions of the cast's various skills, which in turn are mainly the skills she uses when she is fought in Persona 3. Her Magarudyne, Maziodyne, Mabufudyne, Maragidyne, Diarahan, Mamudoon, Mahamaon and Mind Charge skills are based on Yosuke's Garudyne, Yu's Ziodyne, Mitsuru's Bufudyne, Yukiko's Maragidyne and Dia, Naoto's Mudoon and Hamaon and Chie's Power Charge respectively. Also, Thanatos' own moves are based on a combination of Athena's launches, Ariadne's trapping and drawing moves, Caesar's knockout moves and Take-Mikazuchi's grabs. In addition to this, she is also capable of inflicting all of Teddie's status ailments on the enemy (minus Rage). She uses her cards and Thanatos' feral attacks at close range and inflicts a wide array of status ailments with many of her attacks. Unique to Elizabeth, she possesses the passive skill Invigorate which constantly increases her SP Gauge over time. She also possesses a healing move as well as being able to inflict a variety of status effects and can use Mamudoon or Mahamaon to inflict instant death (though they have a huge startup and fizzles out if she is hit, blocking or not). Because of the nature of her supers (which do not cause immediate damage) her auto attack combos instead cycle through SB versions of her special attacks (Mabufudyne to Maragidyne to Magarudyne to Maziodyne), each spending the 25 SP necessary to cast each spell (which spends more than the typical auto attack ender) and will stop the chain if she cannot spend the meter. In exchange Elizabeth has the lowest health in the game, lacks defensive options and has bad mobility. Because of this, Elizabeth needs to be on point otherwise what would have secured her the round will turn into a comeback for the other player. In addition, she's very dependent on Thanatos for her offense which doesn't help that Thanatos tends to shoot very far away from Elizabeth for his basic attacks. Suffering a Persona Break denies her all of her special attacks, most of her primary game and her Burst which she needs more than others due to her extremely low heath. In reference to her original boss appearance in Persona 3, her Instant Kill is Megidolaon which has the aesthetic of doing 9999 damage. In reference to Persona 3, Megidolaon will always kill the enemy even if they have more health than the damage shown (Akihiko and Kanji have 10.000 and 10.500 HP respectively). This may be a reference to the fact that even at max level, a character's max HP will always be 999 in the RPGs, and the damage from Megidolaon actually being "incalculable." In this game, it is triggered by absorbing a total of three hits in all activation of Megidolaon (the conditions can be met on multiple activations). Elizabeth's theme is "The Battle for Everyone's Souls." Unlike the other characters her theme is a direct rip from the original game. In Ultimax however, it has been remixed with a few more guitar/punk instrumentals and unintelligible background vocals. Score Attack Elizabeth serves as the Ultimate Opponent of Score Attack, encountered at the 13th and final match. Like all other characters encountered within Score Attack, the CPU-controlled Elizabeth is very different from the playable version, but as the Ultimate Opponent she gains incredibly ridiculous and infuriating buffs. Her health is roughly triple that of her normal incarnation (around 20,000) and her Invigorate now instantly raises her super meter to 100 in the span of 4 seconds. It also no longer suffers from the cooldown drawback caused by using Skill Break versions of specials in combos. When put in Awakening, she will now immediately use Diarahan, which not only heals her completely, but is now fully invincible and knocks the opponent away like Gill's Resurrection super from Street Fighter III. Mahamaon and Mamudoon now come out instantly and do not disappear if she is hit. Memento Mori / Ghastly Wail now deals 7500 damage normally, and 44,444 if Fear is inflicted. Her Megidolaon Instant Kill also no longer requires 3 hits before activating. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Elizabeth encounters Rise Kujikawa in the P4 Story Mode, where she is at first amused by her until seeing her lack of resolve and decides to leave. She reveals she is simply observing events to the see the great battle between the two great potentials of mankind: Solitude and Bonds. She is impressed by Rise once she gains the resolve to fight and leaves, having already interfered more than she intended. Elizabeth appears later at the end of both Story Modes, where she congratulates Yu Narukami and Labrys for defeating another avatar of death. They ask her to transport everyone to safety due to the town returning to normal and the danger of the collapsing realm, leading her to send them to the Midnight Channel. Her final appearance is in the true ending, where she doesn't wish to miss a chance to see the battle between Sho Minazuki and Yu Narukami. Margaret attempts to ask her to come back to the Velvet Room as Theodore is worried about her, with Elizabeth being surprised to learn he had been trying to find her. She asks her to tell their incompetent brother her journey has just begun as she quickly flees. Margaret believes she will likely return to the Velvet Room one day, but as a visitor. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Elizabeth, along with Nanako, Marie and her siblings, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka's or Rise's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Elizabeth states during a Stroll after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 2 that she feels like she grows weaker every moment that Igor is absent from the Velvet Room. Later, after reaching Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 4 and completing the extra request, Time for a Trial, she states that those who gather in the Velvet Room are destined to continue searching, and that she too is searching for her identity, and that the P3 hero might be the one who provides her with that answer. After completing the Defeat The Reaper request, she states that she needs to work harder so she can defeat enemies like The Reaper with her bare hands. She states that she came very close to finishing it off when she fought it with her Personas and skills sealed, along with being Magic, Strength and Agility Bound, and that she could've defeated it if she was wearing the proper accessory, referring to the Omnipotent Orb, but that doing so would be giving in to laziness. Strategy ''Persona 3'' In a new cycle (only a requirement in P3), the 55th request, titled Defeat the Ultimate Opponent, will be unlocked. The aforementioned 'Ultimate Opponent' can only be found within Monad. As stipulated in the request, the Ultimate Opponent can only be fought one-on-one, meaning the protagonist cannot take any party members with him, with the exception of Fuuka. Upon reaching the final level of Monad, Elizabeth will reveal herself as the Ultimate Opponent. Elizabeth has a lot of questions about her purpose and existence and hopes that a strong individual would defeat her, giving her the answer she seeks in the process. Elizabeth has some unstated yet strict conditions for this request aside from requiring the protagonist to fight alone.: * No Persona with more than one Null/Repel/Absorb property is allowed. Only Resist skills can be used to cover any applicable weaknesses. (This includes using mirrors, Tetrakarn or Makarakarn during the battle) * No accessory that nulls any kind of Physical/Magic attack is allowed. * It is forbidden to use a Persona whose singular Null/Absorb/Repel property counters her own currently summoned Persona. * It is forbidden to use the Armageddon Fusion Spell at any point in time. (Except when her HP is around 9,999 or lower, where she can no longer retaliate after being hit) If any of these conditions are violated, Elizabeth will summon a Pixie to fully heal herself with Diarahan, then use a modified version of Megidolaon which deals 9,999 damage, well beyond the maximum HP that the protagonist can attain. One casting means instant death. If the protagonist is auto-revived by an item, Persona skill or accessory, Elizabeth will continually repeat the vicious attack until he can no longer recover. If the protagonist brings any teammates with him, she will react with the same Diarahan + Medgidolaon combo. Additionally, the Megidolaon that she casts twice with Masakado every 8 turns will do 9,999 damage. Due to these rules along with her difficult to handle attack pattern, Elizabeth is often considered to be one of the hardest bosses in any installment in the Megami Tensei franchise along with the Demi-fiend from Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Elizabeth takes two actions per turn, one after the other. Apart from using powerful Strike, Slash and Pierce-based physical attacks, Elizabeth also switches between different Personas in a consistent pattern, although she may occasionally skip one and move to the next: *Surt *Jack Frost *Thor *Cu Chulainn *Metatron *Alice *Nebiros *Masakado By defeating Elizabeth, she will come to a realization that only she herself can find the answer to life. Elizabeth is grateful to the protagonist for showing her that and gives him her treasured bookmark. The protagonist will also be rewarded with the Omnipotent Orb for completing the final request, an accessory that blocks every kind of attack except for Almighty. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' 1st Battle (Turdak) This battle mostly involves physical attacks, with Elizabeth alternating between a normal attack and Tempest Slash. Once she reaches 75% HP, she starts casting Binding Cry, and when she slips to 50% HP she stops attacking normally and instead adds Tarukaja and Mighty Swing to the pattern. The battle is rather straightforward, and equipping armor that resists these attacks will help prevent party members from dying. Fang Smash and Strength Binds can neuter the attacks and sometimes force her to skip entire turns as she tries to stick to her pattern. Winning this battle and completing the related request grants the player the Scarlet Brace, allowing them to fuse Turdak. 2nd Battle (Basilisk) Elizabeth starts off with a pattern of Poison Breath - Guillotine - Agilao. If there is no poisoned party member to target with Guillotine, she will settle with a normal attack on any one member. She then adds Matarunda and Maragion to the pattern as she reaches 75% and 50% HP respectively. When she reaches 25% HP, she adds 2 instances of Stona to the cycle, one replacing Agilao, and the other after casting Maragion. As she is most likely going first each round, paying attention to her cycle and timing uses of Me Patra to coincide with her ailment spells - or Defending during those turns which cause the ailments to fail - can make the fight much more bearable, reducing the overall damage the team takes. As she will be using only Fire damage spells, bringing Fire-resistant party members to the fight is recommended. Winning this battle and completing the related request grants the player the Rock Dragon Wing, allowing them to fuse Basilisk. 3rd Battle (Ouyamatsumi) Elizabeth starts with a pattern of attack - Gigantic Fist - Silent Song. When she reaches 75% HP, she adds Mabufudyne after Silent Song. At 50% HP she switches her normal attack and Gigantic Fist for Power Charge and Blade of Fury respectively. At 25% HP she adds another casting of Bufudyne after Mabufudyne. The times when she Power Charges a Blade of Fury can be particularly dangerous. She normally goes for the row with the most party members when she does, so have them defend in response to it to prevent multiple party members from dying. Having a member with Swordbreaker can weather the damage she will be dealing to the party. Other than that, the only elemental attacks to worry about are Ice attacks, so bringing Mitsuru, Chie and Teddie are wise choices. Winning this battle and completing the related request grants the player Amenotamu-zake, allowing them to fuse Ouyamatsumi. 4th Battle (Zeus) During this battle, Elizabeth is possessed by Zeus due to not having enough power to control it and speaks in Zeus' voice. This is visibly evident in-game, as Elizabeth's level (90) in this battle is one level lower than Zeus' base level (91). Elizabeth gains a resistance to Elec and starts with a pattern of Rampage - Ziodyne - Maziodyne - Power Charge. Once she hits 25% HP, she casts Diarahan to fully heal herself (note that the battle cannot be won until after she casts Diarahan - Panic prevents this, but Magic Bind allows her to cast it without it actually having an effect), changes from Warrior Zeus to Zeus, and begins acting twice per turn with a new pattern. Said pattern is as follows: Tarukaja, Power Charge - Rampage, Charge Shot - Silent Song, Muscle Down - Maziodyne, Megidolaon Once she goes to 50% HP past this threshold, she adds Elec Corrosion and Mind Charge after Silent Song and Muscle Down, and swaps Megidolaon for Keraunos, Zeus' signature attack. As with many boss fights, maintaining buffs and debuffs are important to survival. The times when she Charges are signals to defend to mitigate otherwise massive damage. Avoid bringing party members who are weak to Elec, or give them Sub-Personas or accessories to cover said weakness. Winning this battle and completing the related request grants the player the Blessed Loincloth, allowing them to fuse Warrior Zeus. "A Family Affair" Here, Elizabeth focuses on single-target -dyne spells, and supplements her siblings with offensive debuffs, ranging from Matarukaja and Marakunda to amplify the damage they deal, and binds to restrict the party's options. Once she slips under 25% HP, she will start taking 2 actions per turn, and begin Mind Charging her elemental attacks. If the player has the Omnipotent Orb equipped, she and the other siblings will relentlessly attack with a 9999 damage Megidolaon. Stats ''Persona 3'' Surt= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Thor= |-| Cu Chulainn= |-| Metatron= |-| Alice= |-| Nebiros= |-| Masakado= |-| Pixie= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Turdak= |-| Basilisk= |-| Ouyamatsumi= |-| Zeus= |-| "A Family Affair"= Battle Quotes ''Persona 3'' Full quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdMNOACH0ho * I made my living as an elevator attendant, but... I know several effective ways of inflicting pain... Don't worry, I am not as fragile as I look. Try to kill me, if you can... (Battle opening) * Magnificent! Your power is every bit as impressive as I'd hoped... But, the curtain has just risen. Show me your best performance! (75% HP) * Marvelous... You wielded such power... The performance is on the way, I should give you something to remember! (50% HP) * Now...I give you the Grand Finale! (25% HP) * Your fate is in the cards. (Casting a spell) * I have chosen. (Casting a spell) * Persona! (Casting a spell) * A token of my appreciation. (Casting a spell and pierce attack) * Can you withstand this? (Pierce attack) * Prepare. (Slash attack and pierce attack) * I apologize in advance. (Slash attack) * Hmph! (Strike attack) * ..Ha! (Strike attack) * Is that the best you can do? (Dodging an attack) * Oh, my... (Dodging an attack) * No! (Taking damage) * Ugh! (Taking damage) ''Persona 4 Arena'' Quotes (English): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBf4RtQL95I Quotes (Japanese): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC--DNPjcsI * My... *giggle* (While chosen on the Character Select screen) * Please be careful. (While chosen on the Character Select screen) * With this power I have... (Intro) * Do not hold anything back. Fight me as if you intend to kill. (Intro) * Veeeeelvet, oh veeeeelvet... * My maaaaaster has a laaaarge nose... * Now what shall I do? (While being idle) * I will shock you... (While performing Maziodyne) * You're frozen now... (While performing Mabufudyne) * Here's some fire... (While performing Maragidyne) * Have a tornado! (While performing Magarudyne) * From this moment forth, I will give it my all. (While entering Awakening Mode) * WHEE! (When in spinning state) * Prepare! (While performing super move, Mind Charge) * My power keeps rising! (While performing super move, Mind Charge) * Now, what will come out? White Card! (While performing super move, Mahamaon) * Now, what will come out? Black Card! (While performing super move, Mamudoon) * A moment, please... Diarahan. (While performing Awakening super move, Diarahan) * Persona card! Memento Mori! (While performing Awakening super move, Ghastly Wail) * Trap triggered! (Initiating Instant Kill, Megidolaon) * This is our grand finale! I bring you, Megidolaon! (Instant Kill) * End turn. (Round Win) * Yay! (Round Win) * Charging up my strength...! (Round Win) * Oh? My apologies. (Round Win) * Doing it by the book? (Round Win) * This is for him... ''(Match Win) * Now, it would be best if you get the hell out of here. (Match Win) * It seems, alas, that even you are not able to surpass me. (Match Win) * So this is your proof of growth... (Defeated by Aigis) * Congratulations on your completion! I was delighted at your clever use of both offensive and defensive skills. I do hope you come again! (Spoken to you after beating Score Attack with her and completed Arcade Mode with her selected) Victory Quotes Generic *Velvet, oh Velvet... I look forward to our next match. *I cannot stop until my goal is reached. My apologies. I hope you understand. *In the end, I could not feel that same frisson as when I faced him... *It's unfortunate that you've lost, but I'll see you again next week. Goodbye, adios, if you'll excuse me... Character Specific *Yu Narukami: I have gained much from this encounter. I'm glad I crossed paths with you on this journey. *Chie Satonaka: I recommend that you eat a balanced diet rather than strictly meat. *Kanji Tatsumi: That jacket sitting on your shoulders... How does it remain on your body? My interest is piqued... *Teddie: Why were you inside that sack of fur? Wasn't it hard to fight in it? *Mitsuru Kirijo: First the one clad in a bearskin, and now you... Is draping oneself in fur "in" this year? *Akihiko Sanada: He had quite a nice punch, but alas, he was the one who had to hear the count reach 10. *Aigis: What an incredible arsenal at your disposal, compared to the last time we've met. You've lit a fire of excitement in my heart! *'Elizabeth': My, she was identical to me in every way. Quite the unusual experience! ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Did you call for me? (While chosen on the Character Select screen) * Please allow me. (While chosen on the Character Select screen) Victory Quotes ; General * "Well then, a song to celebrate my victory... Veeelvet, oh velvet..." * "You may be able to give me an "answer"... Or so I had thought, but..." * "I'd like to close up shop for today. I shall be awaiting your challenge again." * "I've won a grand victory. I look forward to the day we may meet once again." * "The bonds that are the source of their power... I wonder if I still have a long ways to go on my journey..." * "As the unimpertinent... No, unimpartial? Uninteresting? Anyway, as one who presides over power, I cannot easily let you emerge victorious." ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: "You are at the center of these bonds. I believe I have seen a glimpse of why that is." * Yosuke Hanamura: "I had heard that you were a "total disappointment," but your power was formidable... Perhaps you are a disappointment in some other regard?" * Rise Kujikawa: "It seems you have awakened to a new power as well, Miss Risette... I'm envious enough that I must say, I'm tired of diets! Enough with going to the gym!" * Teddie: "An odd battle strategy to match an equally odd appearance. The world is truly vast." * Aigis: "You had quite the mix of heavy firearms. In spite of myself, I almost achieved maximum defeat." * Akihiko Sanada: "By the by, it seems you are wearing nothing under that cape... Could that be the secret of your strength? Perhaps I should try it myself..." * Yukari Takeba: "That clothing... Could it be what those legendary, vibrantly colored warriors wore? I'd definitely like to be added to your group as Velvet Blue." * Labrys: "It seems you have chosen a path of facing yourself and forging onward... I am rather envious..." * Shadow Labrys: "It was as if you were a raging bull. I am feeling quite moo-ved, like a matador! Ole!" * Sho: "Your grounded abilities were extraordinary in and of themselves... The power of "solitude" may be one means as well." * Marie: "What a coincidence, meeting you here. I ask that you keep my intrusion in this place a secret from my sister." * Margaret: "The battle between those who preside over power was truly exciting. I hope that I surpassed you today because I am getting closer to the "answer" I seek." Gallery Trivia * In Persona 3, Elizabeth summons and uses Persona skills in battle by striking a floating Tarot card, a method that would later be shared by the Persona users of Persona 4. * Even though she is from Persona 3, Mass Destruction does not play in mirror matches in Persona 4 Arena. Rather, The Battle For Everyone's Souls, is her theme. ** Also in Persona 4 Arena, she along with Naoto are the only characters to have a One-Hit K.O. usage outside of the universal Instant Kill system. ** The Battle For Everyone's Souls has been remixed in the sequel. * She may be named after Elizabeth Lavenza, a character from the Frankenstein novel. * Although Margaret says that she is in fact stronger than Elizabeth, Margaret has less HP than Elizabeth and Theo. * In Persona 5, when Sadayo Kawakami asks the protagonist what a woman whose charm can lead men to their doom is called, one of the possible answers is "Elizabeth," which is a reference to the dangerous requests she gives to the protagonist of Persona 3. *Elizabeth's outfit in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth is based on the one worn by Motoko Mitsugi, the hostess of the Climax Theater in the PSP version of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Appearances in Other Media *'' : Undead Tribe. Elizabeth appears alongside Aigis and Yu Narukami as playable characters, wielding Thanatos as her Persona. She belongs to the Undead Tribe, and her ability is Megidolaon which deals immense Physical damage to all foes in an area. Element-wise, Elizabeth is Physical Elemental, and is weak to Light. Compared to her fellow Persona guest characters, Elizabeth sits in the middle of both Aigis and Yu in terms of strengths. While both cards of Aigis suffer from mediocre stats but have excellent abilities and Yu enjoys excellent stats but has a rather sub-par ability, Elizabeth's stats are higher than that of Aigis but are lower than Yu's, while Elizabeth's Megidolaon is better than Yu's Ziodyne but is far less useful compared to Aigis' Heavenly Spear or Aigis EXO's Orgia Mode and Megido Fire EX. However, an advantage that Elizabeth has over both Yu and Aigis is that her abilities have better range than theirs, and she has much better speed than both. Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Persona Q 2 Characters